I Want, You Wish Whatever
by michelerene
Summary: Sasuke doesn’t want the three wishes the damn genie is offering him. He’s an Uchiha… if he wants something, he’ll get it. And he wants the blonde haired, blue eyed genie…


Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: For Roley's Birthday (love you, princess) and for her challenge on Y!. Sasuke doesn't want the three wishes the damn genie is offering him. He's an Uchiha… if he wants something, he'll get it. And he wants the blonde haired, blue eyed genie…

Author's Note: So once again something that should only take 15 pages at the most turns into a 36 page monster. I have a problem. There has to be some kind of 12 step program for yaoi addicts. Special thanks to WordSlave for looking it over for me.

WARNING: Roely tells me it's the longest smut I've ever written but assures me she didn't fall asleep. Truthfully, I almost did. So I guess it's up to you to decide where you fall on the spectrum. And so, in case you need me to spell it out, sex, sex, sex, naked Sasuke and Naruto having sex, sex, sex, sex…

I Want, You Wish… Whatever

"He's here, Fugaku! He's here!"

Sasuke threw back the rest of his drink, welcoming the burn, and stood slowly from his seat on the soft leather couch. He straightened his black suit jacket and adjusted the dark blue tie around his neck before following his excited mother and proud father out of the sitting room.

The prodigal son had returned. Sasuke smirked slipping his hands in his pockets. Oh the joy.

Itachi Uchiha had been in South America for yet another business trip. Of course, he had been successful and charming and perfect and blah, blah, blah… really, didn't anyone get tired of kissing his ass? Because Sasuke had been a part of this family for twenty three years and his back and eyes hurt from bending over and the glaring whiteness.

Regardless, whenever the conquering hero returned, the family would all be waiting for him, some more willing than others. The small family entered the large marbled foyer and Sasuke took up his customary position at the bottom of the stairs. Years ago, when Itachi would come home from boarding school, Sasuke would bound down these very stairs and launch himself at his smiling brother. Those days were gone, however, years of rivalry and well placed sarcasm had seen to that.

The butler opened the door with flourish and Itachi entered, dressed impeccably in his customary dark suit and blood red tie. He tossed his coat and bag at the eager maids and walked forward to clasp his father's hand in a welcome hand shake. Fugaku clasped his elder son's shoulder, a rare smile spreading across his face and stepped aside to let his smiling wife hug her long lost son.

Sasuke quelled the urge to roll his eyes. Itachi had been gone for one week. Damn, less than that. Six days and she actually had tears in her eyes. The last time Sasuke returned from out of town they forgot to leave a car at the airport.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Itachi kissed his mother's cheek, his long hair held perfectly in its tie, and stiffened when black eyes, mirrors of his own, locked onto him. Itachi smirked and Sasuke returned the gesture, nothing more than the slightest baring of teeth.

Pulling away from their mother, Itachi stepped back smiling, "It is good to be home." He lifted the black gift bag in his hand and tilted his head toward the sitting room, "I brought gifts."

Mikoto allowed Itachi to take her arm and they all moved into the connecting room, Sasuke all but dragging his feet. Because Uchihas don't drag their feet… dammit.

After they were all seated, Itachi reached into the bag and pulled out a shiny black clothing box with a matching black bow. Sasuke nearly snorted, Itachi was always so dramatic.

The box contained a beautiful forest green shawl made of the finest silk by little naked slave children in a rundown hut in the far reaches of… well, Sasuke stopped listening. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another drink, turning around to see his father holding his own black box. Inside Fugaku found Cuban cigars and let out a bark like laugh before patting Itachi soundly on the shoulder and offering him one of his own. Itachi nodded and finally turned his attention toward Sasuke.

"Little brother," Itachi said walking toward him, slipping the cigar in his breast pocket before making his own drink, "Quiet as always. One would think you didn't miss me."

Sasuke smirked and took a sip from his glass, "Well, you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder… I loved you when you were gone."

"Now, now, no need to pout, Sas-kun," Itachi smiled at Sasuke's piercing glare. "I got something for you too."

Sasuke's eyes looked at the bag sitting forgotten on the couch but knew his gift wasn't nestled inside, it never was. He looked once more back at his brother and saw the amusement flash in dark eyes before Itachi stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a wad of tissue paper. He didn't even get the cool black wrapping.

In the next second the gift was tossed at him and Sasuke calmly set his drink down and picked apart the crumpled paper. It was always the same thing… it had been for fifteen years, ever since Itachi left for school and returned each time with gifts. His parents got 'meaningful' gifts and Sasuke, without fail, received…

He turned the paper upside down and into his left hand dropped…

A key chain.

Sasuke didn't even look at it except to note that it was heavy and a gold color before crushing the tissue paper around the trinket and dropping it into his pants pocket.

Itachi smirked into his glass and then faked a look of hurt, "You're not even going to look at it? And to think, I searched far and wide… looking for the perfect gift for my favorite baby brother…"

"I'm your only brother, you ass, and you probably grabbed it at the airport gift shop."

"Hn, perhaps, but in my defense, it wasn't Konoha's gift shop this time."

Sasuke opened his mouth to comment when his father called to Itachi from across the room. Sasuke sighed and extended his hand to his brother. "Glad you're home." His voice held a tone of sincerity that neither brother could ignore or would ever admit too.

Itachi's eyes softened just for a moment as he took his brother's hand, "Don't just shove that one into a shoe box, little brother."

Sasuke adopted a shocked expression, "I would never…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed and Sasuke stepped around him, saying goodnight to his parents. He really didn't care to listen to the play by play of Itachi's travels or his parents' unconditional praises.

As he passed by his brother on his way out of the room, Itachi's long fingers gripped his wrist. "I mean it, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded silently while pulling his hand free. As he walked out to his car, he rubbed absently at his wrist unable to remember the last time his brother called him by his first name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked through his flat, not bothering to turn on any lights until he reached his bedroom. There was really no point. The only room that he truly lived in was his bedroom. The rest of the home was purely functional, decorated exactly as it was the day his mother's renowned interior designer had finished and walked out two years ago. The flamboyant man had taken one look at Sasuke and declared the home's theme would be classic with a masculine flare or some other such nonsense. Sasuke had requested that his room be blue and walked away from the entire process.

Toeing off his shoes and tossing his jacket on the dark wooden four poster bed, he sat on the heavy dark indigo comforter and started loosening his tie. Something poked into his upper thigh and he remembered his brother's gift.

Sliding off the bed, he moved to the closet while taking the paper wrapped keychain out of his pocket. Opening the double doors, he stepped inside the large walk in before reaching up to the top shelf and pulling down a cardboard shoe box. He walked slowly back to the bed and opened the box to see it was nearly full to the top with key chains of every shape and color. He shifted through the collection for a moment before turning back to the newest forgettable addition. Shifting the paper aside he took his first real look at the gift and felt his breath catch in his throat.

The key chain was made of gold and fit into the palm of his hand. It depicted the mythical beast Kyuubi, a fox demon of fire with nine fanning tails behind it. The detail was amazing but the thing that caught and held Sasuke's attention was the image of a small boy standing in front of the raging demon. He stared out from the golden figure with two blue eyes made of the tiniest specks of sapphire Sasuke had ever seen. He seemed so small and lonely standing there with the raging demon as his backdrop.

Sasuke ran his thumb over the gold, feeling it warm under his touch. He knew the story. In fact, he had been fascinated with it as a child from the first time Itachi had come home and told him about it.

Several thousand years ago, when humans were young and demons were living out their last years on Earth, the demon Kyuubi attacked, killing thousands with no end in sight. Desperate, the people hatched a plan that would banish Kyuubi to another world but at the price of a child's life. They needed a strong baby to hold the curse long enough for the beast to be snared by it and so they choose the son of the people's strongest and most courageous warrior. Of course, the man resisted and was killed before he even heard his newborn son's cry echo in the wee morning hours. The baby's mother died rocking her dead husband and screaming for her newborn son.

The curse was set and the blonde, blue eyed infant was left in the forest to be found and consumed by the demon. The moment that Kyuubi touched the screaming child he was pulled into the boy and both vanished. Never to be seen again.

Not humanity's finest moment to be sure, but a sacrifice had to be made.

Kyuubi was never heard from again but, even today, conspiracy theorists believe that somehow the blonde baby had reappeared throughout history.

There was a blonde haired warrior in Genghis Khan's army. A golden skinned Roman advisor to Julius Caesar. A brilliant blue eyed general beside Napoleon Bonaparte. And many thought Adolf Hitler's fascination with the 'Arian Nation' was in direct relation to a blonde boy he kept at his side until shortly before his untimely death.

Of course, all of that was just stupid myth and legend but Sasuke remembered Itachi lying with him on his bed while they talked about the cursed little boy and how terrible it must have been to be tied to such horrible circumstances, even from the moment of his birth.

Looking at the key chain once more, Sasuke tenderly ran his thumb over the cursed boy while thinking that this was the first time that one of these key chains actually had a meaning behind it. Well, barring the key chain Itachi returned with after walking in on Sasuke's 'private alone time' right before his trip. A fifteen year old Sasuke had nearly shoved the appropriately shaped gift up Itachi's ass before he threw it in the box with the rest.

Sasuke's pale face twisted into a scowl at the memory.

"Damn, bastard," a voice said and Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin before looking up to see a man… floating with his legs crisscrossed on a cloud… in his bedroom. "I normally don't give suggestions this early in the game but you should wish that stick out of your ass. Just a thought."

Sasuke's face remained stoic as ever as his black eyes took in the man before him. He had short, golden blonde hair that stuck out in all directions as though he had toweled his hair rigorously after a shower and never looked at it again. Piercing blue eyes that put to shame the clearest skies sparkled and roamed around his room, lighting up with each new discovery. His tan skin looked like melted caramel and three thin lines that must have been scars ran down either cheek like whiskers on a cat… or a fox.

Sasuke felt his palms begin to sweat and he looked down into his hand at the golden key chain. The Kyuubi still roared, his nine fox tails waving behind him but there was no blue eyed boy. He had disappeared.

The key chain slipped from his fingers making a muted thudding sound as it hit the carpeted floor.

"Hey, bastard," the blonde man said and floated lower so they were eye to eye, "I don't mean to complain, but normally there's more questions, yelling…" tan arms waved haphazardly, "Attempts at stabbing… but never just silence. That's new."

Sasuke glared and the blue eyes widened, the cloud floating back several feet. Sasuke saw that the idiot was dressed in a bright orange vest, trimmed in gold. The front was wide open and showed off golden skin over a toned chest and abdomen. His arms were also bare but for golden rings around his biceps. Crossed legs were covered in loose orange pants and his feet were bare, several of his tan toes sporting golden rings.

Sasuke looked once more at the floating man, narrowing his eyes even further, "Who… what are you?"

The blonde grinned, "That's more like it. Okay, I'm a genie." His voice deepened, "I am all powerful and mystical and have seen and done things your meager mind can only imagine and…"

"Dobe," Sasuke bit out and he smirked when the blonde's mouth snapped shut with a click, his arms crossed over his chest while his pink lips formed an adorable pout. Sasuke internally flinched at the wording but quickly realized the description was true. The blonde was quite honestly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Black eyes held blue captive and a dark eyebrow rose in silent question. The floating man sighed, "I grant wishes. Three. Please don't be stupid with them."

Sasuke leaned down and picked up the fallen key chain, "Are you the boy who helped stop Kyuubi?"

The genie paled slightly but forced a smile onto his face, "Helped isn't the correct term. It implies consent."

"Hn. So, you were forced to assist in the demon's capture. What happened to you? How are you here?"

"I could make you wish for that information." The genie's smile relaxed as blue eyes sparkled with amusement at a favorite game.

"I could wish you back into this keychain and melt it down to nothing."

The genie growled before shrugging his shoulders, "Whatever. Kyuubi was banished to another dimension that he rules quite happily with half human, half demon crossbreeds that act as his eager slaves. Seriously, they look just like you with big furry ears and long tails. Can you imagine?"

Sasuke yanked the blue tie from around his neck and tossed it to the floor, "And you?"

"Well, that's trickier… I… well, that is to say… I was… and then…"

"You don't know." Sasuke finished and smirked when the pout appeared once more.

"Yeah, I don't know. I was with Kyuubi for awhile and then one day I appeared back in this dimension in the middle of a Mongol camp."

"Genghis Khan…" Sasuke said with little expression but he felt his pulse rate pick up and his fingers clench around his knees.

"Yeah, and suddenly I was spouting some shit about wishes and he got really excited and took over most of China."

"Then what happened?"

"He made his last wish and once more I was back with Kyuubi until the next time I was called."

"Julius Caesar?"

"Nope, some beggar who asked for food, water and shelter for his family. Wise old man. Jules… not so much."

Sasuke nodded. "So, you stay, grant wishes and then go back to Kyuubi."

"Yep."

"You've granted wishes to some powerful men…"

"No, I've granted the wish for power to some very weak men. Not a good combination. As I tried to explain to my pal Lord Acton… power corrupts, absolute power…"

"Corrupts absolutely," Sasuke finished.

The genie nodded slowly, "Exactly. So, about those wishes…"

"I don't want your wishes," Sasuke said and stood walking around the floating dobe.

"What?" the idiot screeched.

"Go away. I don't need anything and I can get everything I want. I don't need you." Sasuke stood and began unbuttoning his dress shirt as he walked across the room, seeming to ignore his guest. The genie floated behind him and followed him into the bathroom.

"Well, too fucking bad, bastard. You called me. You have me. I can't go back…" Sasuke saw the shudder of tan shoulders out of the corner of his eye and continued stripping away his clothes, "I can't go back until you make your final wish and I can't just leave you here and live my own life either. I am stuck with you and you are stuck with me and what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Tan hands slapped over wide blue eyes as Sasuke stepped naked into the shower.

"I should think that's quite obvious. If you have a problem with it, you can wait outside."

"You could wish me outside…" the genie said hopefully and Sasuke saw tan fingers part slightly and a blue eye peeked out at him.

"I'm not the idiot blushing like a school girl on a floating cloud."

Again with the huff, the crossed arms and the pout. Absolutely adorable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was clean, dry and in bed with the genie floating above him in the dark. "What's your name, dobe?"

"Bet you wish you knew…" He couldn't see the cocky grin in the dark but the tone of voice left nothing to doubt.

"Whatever. Dobe works for me."

More huffing.

"Are you going to float there all night?"

"You could wish…"

"Dobe," Sasuke snarled and rolled over so he was no longer looking up at the genie. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Great. I'll just float here and stare at you all creepy like."

"Hn. Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black eyes blinked open and Sasuke choked on a yell. The genie had fallen asleep and had obviously fallen forward because he floated, lying spread out, just above Sasuke's body. The tan face was relaxed. Soft blonde lashes brushed against tan cheeks and pink lips parted slightly emitting the softest snore Sasuke had ever heard.

After watching him for several minutes, Sasuke leaned up until their lips nearly touched. He could feel the gentle puffs of air against his face and without any thought his tongue licked the genie's plump lower lip, pulling back when the sleeping man sighed. Sasuke watched fascinated as the genie's tongue darted out and licked the trail Sasuke's tongue had taken before a purr escaped, echoing in the room and resounding loudly in Sasuke's head… and pants.

He felt himself harden and shifted uncomfortably. What was wrong with him?! Sasuke hadn't had a reaction this strong to… well, anyone. Ever.

Not liking the feeling of being confused, he lay back on his pillow and yelled, "Dobe!"

Huge, blue eyes opened and the genie scrambled above him. He looked like a fish flailing in mid air before he sat back up and glared down at the smirking, dark haired man.

"What… the fuck… Bastard!"

"Good morning, dobe." Sasuke said and rolled over to the side of the bed, his back facing the irritated floating genie. He took several deep breaths and considered the notion of swimming naked in green Jello with Rock Lee. Problem solved.

Sasuke stood and headed into the bathroom, the genie once more floating behind him. He slammed the door in the idiot's face only to see his smiling blonde head sticking through the door.

"Yeah, like a door will stop me." Sasuke smirked at the dobe and pulled down his pants. "OH, well, take your time." And the blushing face disappeared.

When Sasuke entered the bedroom once more, a white towel secured around his waist, the dobe was hanging over his desk, touching his papers and looking at his photos.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha… a stick in the ass name for a stick in the ass kind of guy, but whatever floats your boat, right?"

Sasuke frowned and headed to his closet, dropping the towel on the way. The embarrassed sputtering only lasted for a moment, but Sasuke still enjoyed it.

"So, bastard, what's our plan for the day? Maybe you need a new car? A favorite food? A girl?" The genie tilted his blonde head, "Maybe a boy."

Sasuke just shrugged and pulled out clothes for the day, "No, if I wanted any of those things I could get them without your help. I am an Uchiha."

"And your point is?" The genie asked, confusion coloring his voice as he watched the pale Uchiha, now fully clothed, walk out of the closet.

"Uchihas always get what they want." Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, having put on jeans and a black sweater that hugged his chest and shoulders. He watched the dobe's eyes wander over his body and immediately started thinking about green Jello. It was becoming clear to Sasuke what he really wanted, but he wasn't about to wish for it. He was an Uchiha… if he wanted it, he'd take it.

"I could wish you back to Kyuubi," he offered and slipped his shoes on.

"No!" the genie cried out and then forced another fake smile onto his face. Sasuke found that he hated it. "No, you should get all your wishes, bastard, I can wait."

"You don't like it there?"

The genie floated a little lower so that they were level once more. "No, I don't. I like it here. I mean, I've never been free to really do what I want, but this is my home, where I was born. Where I belong." Blue eyes filled with sadness and the blonde shrugged, "Look, how about endless power. I'd give it to you. I have before. All you have to do is say 'I wish'."

Sasuke stared at the genie with cool black eyes for several moments thinking about what the genie was offering him. Coming to a decision, he nodded. He watched while disappointment raced across the tan face before the genie hid it behind an obnoxious smile, "Okay, then. Let's hear it."

"I wish that you were a normal human, just for the day."

Blue eyes widened momentarily before a surprised yelp filled the room and the genie dropped like a rock to the floor.

"Bastard!" the blonde yelled slamming his fists onto the plush midnight blue carpet. "A little warning next time!"

Sasuke smirked and watched the genie pick himself up off the ground dusting off the hideous orange pants. He noticed that when the little idiot wasn't floating on a cloud he stood several inches shorter than himself. "Hn. Put on some different clothes."

The genie crossed his arms, the vest riding up showing even more of the tan skin above the low waist of the pants, "I might not be floating anymore, bastard, but I am still a genie. Is that a wish I hear?"

Sasuke yanked jeans and a blue hoodie out of his closet and tossed then at the blonde. "No. I have plenty of clothes for you to wear."

"I could make you wish for me to put them on," the genie said petulantly.

"I could kick your ass and put them on you myself," Sasuke returned through gritted teeth.

"You wish, jackass!" the blonde hollered angrily.

Sasuke turned on the genie, his eyes narrowed in a glare worthy of the greatest Uchihas, "That's just the point, I don't wish. I want and then I have. Now put on the fucking clothes, dobe!"

The blonde stuck out his tongue but nodded and in a flash the genie was dressed in the offered clothes. A tan hand ran through tussled spikes and the man blushed, "So, what are we doing now?"

Sasuke turned black eyes on the nervous dobe who suddenly looked small, normal… real.

"I thought we'd go…out. Just have a normal day. That is what you wanted."

The genie blinked and the smile began in blue eyes, lighting up the dobe's entire face before the silent and internally mesmerized Uchiha.

"Really?!" The genie ran to Sasuke's side and grabbed his hand, "Well, let's go, bastard. I only have a day!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first place they stopped was a small café about a block from Sasuke's flat. They sat out on the patio fenced in by white lattice that bright green vines and vividly colored flowers crawled up. The genie ordered nearly everything on the menu and acted like a child at Christmas when the plates arrived.

Sasuke ate his fruit and bagel and listened to the idiot critique each item and make comparisons to the things he had eaten in the past. The dark haired man noticed that the blonde was drawing attention to himself, with his carefree smile, boisterous voice and seemingly bottomless stomach, but he didn't care. Being around the genie was relaxing and more than once Sasuke found himself nearly laughing out loud about an observation the idiot had made or a story from his past adventures.

He was so busy enjoying his time that Sasuke didn't even realize that the genie had stopped talking right away. When he did, he looked across the table to find that blue eyes were wide and unblinking and the smallest of smiles tipped up rosy pink lips. It was the most genuine smile Sasuke had seen from the boy and before he could stop himself he asked, "What, dobe?" He had to know because he wanted to recreate the situation as much as possible.

The genie blinked and a brushing of pink colored his cheeks, "Sasuke, you're smiling."

His smile must have dropped from his face because the genie's did as well. "Hn." He lifted his arm to ask for the check, avoiding looking at the blonde. When the waiter arrived, Sasuke read the total and a dark eyebrow rose. The chuckling idiot drew his attention.

With a hand rubbing the spikes on the back of his head the genie grinned, "You could wish that I paid for that."

"I don't need you to. I don't need money."

The genie huffed, "What do you want! You must want something. I can give you anything."

Sasuke signed the receipt and stood, pushing back his own chair before coming up behind the blonde and pulling out his. "I thought you were in no hurry to get back."

The genie slapped Sasuke's hands away, pushing back his own chair in a huff. Standing, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his borrowed jeans, yanking them up a bit before walking back out to the street. "I'm not… but normally people have some idea what they want. Sure, they spend time trying to word it exactly the right way so that it won't come back to bite them in the ass… which it usually always does anyway… but you, you don't even have an idea, do you?"

Sasuke put a pale hand on the blonde's lower back and pushed him forward, maneuvering through the street traffic. "You're wrong, dobe. I have a very good idea what I want." The pale hand slid slowly up the dobe's back, feeling the muscles tense before wrapping caressingly around the back of the tan neck, his thumb rubbing gently on the short hairs on the genie's nape. Sasuke nearly closed his eyes in an attempt to remember this warm feeling that settled in his chest when he touched the blonde man. "I just don't need a wish to get it."

Sasuke could feel the blonde swallow and the goose bumps that appeared on the warm skin, "Because you're an Uchiha?" The chuckle, Sasuke noticed, was breathy.

"Hn. You're learning." And if Sasuke had been anything less than an Uchiha, his reply would have been breathy as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke led the blonde along the bustling streets with no destination in mind. It had been a long time since he had the time or want to just wander, to stop and see what the world was doing while he was living up to his parents' expectations, his brother's expectations and mostly, his own expectations for himself.

And to be seeing it through the genie's eyes was enlightening, inspiring and heartbreaking all at once. Naruto had been in this dimension throughout history but, even in the last fifty years, transportation had changed, technology had changed and most notably, according to the chuckling blonde who watched a group of giggling teenage girls walk by, people had changed.

"Is that normal?" the genie asked and turned around, walking backwards beside Sasuke as he watched the teenagers. They wore nothing but black and white, short tops and even shorter skirts. Their pale skin contrasted with their black eyeliner and lipstick. Piercings scattered over their faces and bodies.

Sasuke spared them a fleeting glance, "Hn, I suppose. My parents would have killed me, but my older brother went through a phase where he wore black nail polish, if that helps you."

The blonde turned around once more and shrugged, his attention drawn somewhere else.

The genie asked a lot of questions regarding history… what had happened to different people and the outcomes of things that had only begun the last time that Naruto had 'visited'. Several times Sasuke watched the tan face blanch and the fake smile nearly caused the genie's face to crack when he was told the direct consequences of a wish he had granted.

Sasuke would call the genie a dobe and refocus his attention, so easily averted, onto something else… a different topic or a high-rise building in the distance. Privately, Sasuke couldn't help but feel for the genie. These things… these wishes he granted… he had no control over them or the people making them and yet, he was the weapon used to strike down his 'masters' enemies and grant their deepest desires. And the worst part, in Sasuke's opinion, was that the blonde dobe was unfortunate enough that he lived throughout the centuries to see, first hand, the effects of his 'gifts'.

So, when they turned a corner to see a large park, complete with duck pond, Sasuke was more than willing to turn off the main street onto the winding and quiet path through the park.

The blonde's smile grew exponentially the deeper they entered. Huge trees with leafy green canopies cast shadows along the path and created a sheltered, nearly magical environment around them. The path opened into the sun and they found themselves walking across a large stone bridge built over a babbling creek that fed the duck pond.

At the apex of the arch, a black iron bench with stone slats sat overlooking the serene pond. The genie threaded their fingers together, pulling Sasuke to a stop and motioned for the bench. Sasuke nodded sitting down but refused to allow the tan fingers to leave his own.

Blue eyes stared at him for a moment before the blonde leaned against the back of the bench and relaxed into Sasuke's side. The warmth of the sun was perfectly offset by the gentlest of breezes floating off of the lake and Sasuke closed his eyes and let his thumb run over the soft skin on the genie's fingers and over the smoothness of the blunt nails. Sasuke let out a deep breath and as he had many times today, let the warm feeling that came from being around the smiling genie calm his senses and ease his mind.

"Do you do this often, bastard?"

"Hn," Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around, really noticing where they were for the first time. "When I was younger, my family used to come here." With his free hand he motioned to a small group of children at the water's edge laughing and playing merrily. "My brother and I used to bring our sail boats and play. I haven't been here… I don't remember the last time."

The blonde hummed in the back of his throat and Sasuke watched as the blue eyes scanned their surroundings. Smiling when something pleased him, the genie took in everything he could, like a flock of ducks taking off in sync only to land on the other half of the lake, or the laughter of children playing hide and seek in the forest.

Sasuke let his eyes shut once more, blocking out every sound but the dobe's soft chuckles or amused comments. So when the blonde stiffened and held his breath, Sasuke turned immediately to see what had broken the peaceful spell that had fallen over himself and his genie.

His black eyes followed blue to two men sitting on a soft patterned blanket just off the path ahead. Sasuke watched as the larger of the men leaned back on his elbows, his eyes seeing nothing but the man beside him as he talked about something that brought a smile to his face. Sensing his partner's attention, the smaller of the two turned and smiled lovingly down at the man before he reached out, running gentle fingers over a strong jaw line.

Sasuke tore his gaze away to see how the genie was reacting to the scene before him. What he saw stopped his own breath. The genie stared, eyes darkened by sadness and swirling with loneliness and longing.

"Have you ever," the blonde began but stopped when the couple pressed their mouths together, fingers in hair and legs wrapped together. "Have you ever had someone precious to you, Sasuke?"

"What do you mean, dobe?" Sasuke said and was surprised that his voice didn't crack. Suddenly blue eyes turned to him, pinning him with their gaze, demanding an answer.

"Have you ever done that?" the genie tried again.

"I have kissed people before," Sasuke responded as the taller man showered his lover's face in kisses, gathering the man beneath him, oblivious to everything around them, "but never like that. No, I have never had someone precious to me… not like that," Sasuke finished his voice drifting lower at the end. He realized in that moment that maybe this was why he didn't look around the world and instead busied himself with his name and family expectations because he knew he was missing exactly what these two smiling men had and he had no idea had to get it. Even if he wanted it.

The blonde stared longingly for several moments before he spoke again not looking at Sasuke but squeezing the pale hand he held tighter, "If I could wish…" And as if the word alone had shaken him from a trace the genie stood, yanking his hand away from Sasuke's.

"Make a fucking wish, bastard. Stop fucking around and tell me what you want! I'm tired of being here with yo…" The blonde head shook like he was trying to rid himself of a thought he didn't want, "I'm tired of waiting."

Without another word he turned on his heel and headed back the way they came, his hands shoved in his pockets. With one last glance at the laughing couple behind him, Sasuke followed the genie, acutely aware of how cold his hand felt all of the sudden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment and immediately felt the inherent bleakness of the home wash over him. The genie followed him quietly. The blonde hadn't said anything since the park. This reserved version of his dobe made him uncomfortable. The dobe shouldn't be so quiet. His shoulders shouldn't seem so tired and damn it to hell, but he should be smiling 'that' smile. The smile that every time he saw it made Sasuke's heart race and his breath catch. The smile that he would do anything to see again on the genie's beautiful face and in his bright blue eyes and so as soon as they entered the bedroom Sasuke turned and pulled the blonde into his arms.

He had expected that the blonde would struggle and pull away but instead the slightly smaller body melted into his own and a tan cheek rested against his chest.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke stiffened for the briefest moment at the sound of his name whispered like a wish from the genie's lips and he bent his head until he could whisper his own wish into a tan ear.

"I wish I knew your name."

Sasuke's arms wrapped around the genie when it felt like the idiot's knees would give out and tan fingers fisted into his black sweater. Blue eyes blinked up at him, full of wonder. "Naruto… it's Naruto."

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Naruto's blonde head. "Naruto…" he whispered and even to his own ears it sounded like lust and need and want wrapped up in a smooth and sinful package.

Naruto moved his arms up Sasuke's broad chest and around his neck before pulling the dark head down until their lips nearly touched, "Would you grant me a wish… just one?"

Sasuke nodded, speechless. He tried to read blue eyes and resist the urge to close the inch gap and take those pink, full lips in his own… he would grant him anything…

"I wish you would kiss me… like I was precious… like that couple in the park."

Sasuke moaned low in his throat and pushed his lips against the blonde's drawing forth a needy whimper in response before his white teeth nipped at Naruto's lower lip and his tongue thrust into the genie's mouth.

He felt Naruto's hands twist into his hair and his own arm wrapped tighter around Naruto's back, pulling him against his chest until Sasuke imagined he could feel Naruto's heart beat against his own.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and it sent shivers racing down Sasuke's spine. He sucked the questing, pink tongue further into his mouth, teasing it with his own teeth and tongue. Finally, the need for air make Sasuke pull back but only so that he could press soft kisses to the corners of Naruto's mouth and the golden lashes that had fallen shut to lie against sun kissed cheek bones. He wanted so much more than Naruto's simple wish. He wanted to know if Naruto felt this warmth that radiated from their bodies, driving Sasuke wild with need. He moved his left leg and pushed forward until his thigh was rubbing deliciously between Naruto's legs. The hot heat he found there made Sasuke smirk. The answer was yes, the little genie did.

"Oh god…" Naruto whispered and his head fell forward until his forehead rested against the soft white skin of Sasuke's neck. He tilted his head up and trailed his tongue along the smooth skin and over the Adam's apple before nipping at the sharp jaw line.

A shudder raced through Sasuke's body at the delicious feeling of the genie's teasing teeth and wicked tongue. "I want," Sasuke said and applied more pressure with his thigh, earning himself a sharp bite. "I want to see you, god… touch you," he punctuated the sentence by tugging on the hem of the blue hoodie.

He looked into blue eyes so bright Sasuke might have considered that the genie had a fever had the blonde man not been grinding into his thigh and gripping tightly onto his shoulders. "You want? How about you wish…"

Sasuke stepped back and Naruto's eyes widened silently accusing the dark haired man for the loss of the achingly hot friction. Before his genie could complain, Sasuke's hands fisted in blonde hair and pulled his head to the side. Pale pink lips covered Naruto's pulse point with the softest kisses but just as the genie began to relax, his eyes sliding shut once more, Sasuke's mouth sucked harshly, causing Naruto's back to bow and their aching erections to rub once more.

"I want to see you, dobe," Sasuke stated once more and was surprised to find himself shoved backwards. Gaining his balance, he looked up to see that the blue hoodie was already over the blonde head, causing Naruto's hair to fall everywhere. Sasuke swallowed back the groan that seeing the genie standing before him nearly dragged forth. Naruto looked like a bronze god with his wild hair catching the light and his golden skin stretching over his heaving chest.

Blowing blonde strands out of his face, Naruto tilted his head to the side and smiled cockily. "As you wish, bastard."

Hooded black eyes roamed the bronze skin over taut muscles and with a growl, Sasuke stepped forward, wrapping his hand around the back of Naruto's neck and yanking him forward to crash his mouth against Naruto's. Lips and teeth connected harshly and Sasuke nearly pulled back to make sure that Naruto was okay when the blonde fisted his black hair and angled his head to the side, plunging his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and warring for dominance.

Sasuke let Naruto control the kiss and instead concentrated on the smooth, hot skin now available to him. His hands slipped over strong shoulders and ghosted down Naruto's sides, pale fingers splaying over his ribcage. When he got to the waist band of Naruto's jeans he trailed one hand up the blonde's smooth back while the other ran back up the toned chest and tilted Naruto's head to control the kiss once more.

"Holy… hell," Naruto moaned and his fingers fumbled at Sasuke's waist for a moment before the black sweater was yanked over Sasuke's head and Naruto's hands immediately glided over Sasuke's abdomen, smirking when the muscles tensed. Naruto ran his fingers up the pale chest, tweaking a pink nipple before repeating the action again when Sasuke's back arched and he fisted blonde locks tightly.

Nothing… he could remember nothing that ever felt this good. Sasuke clenched his teeth trying to focus but Naruto's soft hands wiped away every ounce of coherent thought and control that he possessed with an ease that would have normally scared the stoic Uchiha… but with Naruto he couldn't imagine not just giving into the feelings.

"Feel good, bastard?" Naruto whispered his mouth back against the taller man's. Sasuke growled in response and ran his hands down Naruto's back until they cupped the jean clad ass and lifted slightly, rubbing Naruto's erection against his own.

"Very," Sasuke released the firm ass and moved his fingers around Naruto's hips until they ducked inside the front of the jeans and played with the button on the blonde's pants. His head fell forward when Naruto's mouth found his left nipple and sucked enthusiastically as if spurred on by the noises Sasuke couldn't stop himself from making.

Trying to gain control, Sasuke made quick work of the button and zipper and moved his hand inside to cup Naruto's arousal. For a moment he was surprised that Naruto wasn't wearing underwear but then he remembered he hadn't offered him any this morning. How fortuitous for him…

Naruto jerked into the touch, "Ahhhhh… yessss…" and his hands gripped onto Sasuke's biceps tightly. Sasuke's hand moved firm and steady, kneading the hardened flesh, even as Naruto's hips rocked and his breaths sped up in time with Sasuke's hand. Fortunate

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered and he stepped into Sasuke's warmth, his forehead resting against Sasuke's chest while he looked down and fumbled with the button on Sasuke's jeans. "Off… take them off."

The fingers on Sasuke's free hand ran through the golden strands pressed against his chest and he bent his head to kiss Naruto's head. "Is that a wish I hear?" he asked and chuckled when Naruto stilled for a moment preparing, no doubt, to yell. To prevent such nonsense, pale fingers wrapped around Naruto's erection and tugged hard and the thumb of his hand teased over the dripping slit.

"B-bastard!" Naruto managed to get out and retaliated by biting the perk pink nub so near his mouth on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke hissed and his hips jerked forward.

"Bed, Naruto… god..."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke pressed his hand on the back of Naruto's neck once more, forcing the blonde head to tilt backward so that Sasuke's tongue could plunder the willing mouth. He removed his other hand from the genie's pants and Naruto cried out at the loss but the noise was muffled by Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss and lifted his head to look at the blonde haired genie. His lips were red and swollen and his tan cheek bones were flushed with color. His golden chest moved up and down in quick, shallow pants and his eyes… holy hell… his brilliant blue eyes were all at once clouded with emotion, most notably lust, but held a sharp intensity that pulled at something painfully in Sasuke's chest.

Naruto wanted him, that much was clear but that look told Sasuke that Naruto trusted him too. And that thought was what prompted him to reach out and brush his fingers over Naruto's lips and back through golden spikes. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, a soft sigh of contentment parting his lips.

"I want to see you on my bed, Naruto," he whispered and his lips tipped up when Naruto didn't open his eyes but smiled and nodded, "I want to touch every part of you." He leaned forward, one hand falling to intertwine with Naruto's own and licked the shell of a tan ear, "I want to be inside of you."

Naruto gasped and blue eyes opened wide. Sasuke squeezed the tan fingers in his hand thinking the genie would try to pull away. To his surprise, Naruto looked steadily at him a moment longer, his blue eyes narrowed with such intensity that Sasuke thought the idiot might hit him and then the blonde turned and lead them to his bed.

"I could make you wish, Sasuke," Naruto began and Sasuke felt something in his heart chill. He didn't want Naruto doing this because of a wish… because he was forced too. He wanted Naruto to want it. Naruto turned and sat on the bed, looking up at the dark haired man. "But, I have never in my life wanted something as much as I want this so, let's call this my wish and now we are even. I granted two of yours and you will have granted two of mine."

Sasuke processed the statement in a second and then in flurry of movement he was on the genie, pressing him back onto the bed and straddling his hips. He dipped his head and kissed along Naruto's collarbone and down to a dusty rose nipple. He licked and nipped and felt Naruto's hips jerk up into his own. Tan hands found purchase in his hair and Sasuke reveled in the feel of Naruto's fingers twitching when he sucked, tugging when he nipped and yanking when he bit.

He slid down Naruto's body until he was on his knees on the floor and smirked when Naruto whined, his fingers forced to leave the silky black locks. Sasuke ran his fingers up Naruto's clothed thighs until they wrapped around the waist band. "Let's get these off."

Naruto gave a curt nod and lifted his hips to assist. Sasuke pulled the jeans off in one quick yank before pale fingers trailed up tense tan thighs and those same fingers clinched, kneading the smooth skin when he saw Naruto's thick, red cock standing against his tan stomach.

"Oh, fuck…" Black eyes found anxious blue and Sasuke smiled, "You are…" The backs of Sasuke's knuckles brushed against the wrinkled skin on Naruto's balls, "beautiful… never, I've never seen anyone like you."

Naruto's head had fallen back at the 'innocent' touch and white teeth worried his pink bottom lip. "Your turn…" Naruto panted, leaning up on one elbow as the other hand stopped Sasuke's adventurous fingers. "Take off your pants." A black eyebrow rose cockily and Naruto smirked. "I 'want' you to take off your damn pants."

Sasuke chuckled and stood his fingers ghosting up the hard shaft in the process making Naruto hiss. "Bastard…"

"You're learning," Sasuke said and pulled his own jeans off, kicking them to the side. He watched blue eyes dilate as they roamed his naked chest and landed on his aching member.

"Oh god… S'uke," Naruto purred and then smiled when Sasuke's cock twitched at the words. "Come here."

Sasuke didn't need any more of an invitation but he ignored the blonde's outstretched arm and once again fell to his knees in front of the bed and between Naruto's legs. Without any preamble he wrapped his fingers around the base of Naruto's cock and dropped his open mouth over the head. His free hand just managed to stop Naruto's hips from jerking up violently and choking him. He made a tsk-ing noise that made the hard flesh jump in his mouth.

"Shit! Sasuke…" Naruto yelled and Sasuke took the cock even farther into his mouth, increasing the suction and speed. "Soooo good!" Naruto panted and Sasuke felt the bed shift and lifted his eyes to see Naruto up on his elbow, one hand petting through Sasuke's ink black hair. Blue eyes were sparkling, wild with emotion, "You look so good…"

Sasuke removed the hand on Naruto's cock and relaxing his throat muscles took the whole thing down his throat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled hoarsely, the fingers on one hand fisting Sasuke's hair as the other hand scrambled to find something to hold on to, settling on Sasuke's pale shoulder. "Fuck, Sasuke, I'm going to…" Another deviously strategic increase in suction, "Ahhhh!" Naruto's elbow gave out and he fell back as his hips jerked upwards again and again and he filled Sasuke's mouth. "Oh god… Sasuke…" The genie ran a hand over his sweaty hair, his blue eyes drifting closed and his body seemed to melt into the mattress.

Sasuke swallowed, licking his lips before he smirked and crawled along side Naruto's sedate frame. He pressed tender kisses along the way, against a trembling thigh, a sharp hip bone, the golden skin on Naruto's ribs and on his smooth shoulder.

He gently pulled Naruto further onto the bed so that they lay in the middle of the smooth comforter and Naruto was spooned against Sasuke's front. Sasuke nuzzled the honey colored spikes while his hand moved up and down the genie's side, occasionally smoothing over his abdomen and chest, tweaking a pebbled nub and preening at the soft sighs and breathy sounds he drew from the relaxed man in his arms.

Black eyes widened and the hand stilled when Naruto's ass pressed against his cock and rubbed before pulling away and pressing back again.

"What… oh shit!" Sasuke started and bit down on the skin at the junction between the tan neck and shoulder as his own hips thrust forward to meet the smooth, tan ass, "What are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto hissed and rubbed harder. He reached up and grabbed Sasuke's hand bringing it down to his once again hard member and pressed into the pale palm before shoving back into Sasuke's hardness.

"As much as I enjoyed that," Naruto explained his words breathy and he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and purred when Sasuke understood the plea and licked and sucked at his pulse point. "It was not what I wished for. I believe," Sasuke's hand curled around his cock, stroking slowly, "Oh fuck, yes… I believe I wished for you to be inside of me… stretching me… filling me… fucking me."

"Fuck, Naruto…"

Naruto tsked turning his head once more so he was looking at the dark haired Uchiha and then lifted his head up to take Sasuke's lips. "You're going to have to work harder at the wish thing, bastard. Stop getting…" Sasuke's tongue filled Naruto's mouth, mapping his teeth and gums before pulling the blonde's tongue into his own. Naruto broke away and chuckled, "Stop getting distracted, you poor excuse for a genie!"

With a growl Sasuke was on top of Naruto, nestled between his tan legs, his face against Naruto's neck while his mouth savagely sucked and bit, marking the writhing moron beneath him. Pulling back he looked down on the flushed blonde and tried to gain some semblance of control. "Are you sure, Naruto?"

Naruto pushed up onto his elbows and glared, "You never asked 'Are you sure?' They wish it, you do it. No second chances."

"Damn it, dobe," Sasuke said and fisted his fingers into the genie's hair, yanking him forward until their noses nearly touched and the tan face twisted in pain at the treatment. "I'm not a fucking genie and you are far from my master…" The dark haired man took a deep breath and forced his voice to soften, "Do you, Naruto, want this?"

Naruto lifted his hands until his fingers worked Sasuke's out of his hair and then he smiled. It was small and soft and beautiful. "Yes, Sasuke, I want this. I want…you. " A blush raced across Naruto's cheeks but the genie's eyes were focused on the pale man before him. "You are more than I ever could have wished for. Beautiful beyond description or imagination and I should know, bastard. I was there when Michelangelo crafted the statue of David."

"What did he wish for?" Sasuke whispered his tongue darting out and licking the genie's lower lip.

"If he had been smart," Naruto said grinning, "He would have wished for your image to be waiting for him in that block of stone.(1)" Naruto let out a breath and the grin turned into a smile, "You are the perfect example of contrast, Sasuke Uchiha. Creamy skin, midnight hair and bottomless black eyes. You are tall and strong with an air of superiority few can pull off and still be so charming." Naruto blinked and shrugged his shoulders. "And I need you, wish for you, beg for you and oh god, yes… I want you."

Sasuke nodded in a daze, their noses brushing gently as emotions swirled in his chest, nearly drugging his senses. He couldn't believe his ears, Naruto's rich voice worshipping him with words and his sweet mouth honoring him with his smile. His blue eyes looked at him as though he were precious while tan fingers ghosted up the bare skin on his arms, goose bumps trailing behind. Unable to think of anything over the warmth that built almost painfully inside his chest, he took Naruto's lips into a chaste kiss, nothing more than a simple touching of lips.

"I want you too," Sasuke spoke against Naruto's lips and the genie's breath caught and Sasuke looked to see watery blue eyes looking back at him. "Let me show you how much."

And once more Sasuke was kissing a burning trail down Naruto's tan skin, nipping and licking until he was following the thin trail of soft blonde hairs to Naruto's arousal. He covered the smooth skin on Naruto's hips and thighs with his mouth and fingers before reaching onto the nightstand and pouring the acquired lube onto his fingers. He warmed the clear gel between his fingers, circling the tight entrance and pushed a single finger inside.

He watched Naruto's face carefully and intense blue eyes just looked back at him, the trust shining within, making his heart speed up and he bent and kissed the soft skin on the side of Naruto's inner knee. He moved the finger in and out slowly before sliding a second on in along with the first.

Sasuke stilled when the genie's lower lip was pulled between white teeth but the eyes still watched him and softened after a moment, "Sasuke… keep going."

Sasuke could hear the pain in the blonde's voice, but he also heard the lust and the demand. Nodding, the dark haired man pulled himself up alongside the tan body once more, feeling the warmth radiate from the tense body while his fingers continued to move and scissor into the tight heat.

"Relax, dobe," Sasuke whispered and with his free hand he carded long fingers through blonde silk and kissed along the tense jaw line. "You feel so good around my fingers and pressed against my body. Your skin is so warm, I feel like you are burning me, everywhere we touch, especially here…"

Sasuke curled his fingers upward until his middle finger found and gently rubbed the sensitive spot inside his dobe. Naruto's eyes widened and he bit his lip before breathing out in a rush.

"Ahhhh," he moaned, turning his face into Sasuke's chest, "Yes…" Tan fingers ran up pale arms, "…so hot." Sasuke pushed in a third finger and Naruto tensed again before letting out a tight sigh. "Kiss me."

And Sasuke did, his mouth and tongue stealing away Naruto's pleasured whimpers and breath and very soul before they both broke away panting into each other's ears.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke said while his fingers twisted and pushed in and out, making certain he always brushed against Naruto's prostate.

Naruto licked his lips and pulled back so that he could look up at Sasuke, "Yes," he said and pushed his hips down, taking more of the long fingers inside, "Yes, very ready."

Sasuke pulled his fingers out slowly and felt Naruto's muscles clinch around them. "Na-ru-to," he purred and wrapped fingers around the genie's hard arousal, "You are so fucking hot and tight… I can't wait, I want it so bad…"

Naruto look up at him and Sasuke smirked as he watched the smaller man struggle to focus through his lusty haze, "Then take it." Black eyes widened slightly at the demand, "Don't Uchihas always get what they want, bastard?"

"Fuck, yes," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto's legs up onto his arms. He pushed firmly into the hot hole, not stopping until he was seated deep inside and the tight warmth was squeezing his cock. The feeling was so intense Sasuke's mind was having a difficult time deciding if what he felt was white hot pleasure or blinding pain.

The hiss from the below him brought him back to his self and he shifted slightly. And just like that, the brain rated it as extremely pleasurable and it took everything Sasuke had, his muscles shaking from the effort, not to pound into the heat.

"Naruto," Sasuke said and knew it sounded weak, like a whimper or a plea, "Are you… oh damn… dobe, are you okay?" And can I move, please god… please… I wish, I wish to move… he silently begged.

Naruto's eyes were closed, his fingers latched onto Sasuke's arms until they were white and his lip was once more subjected to the abusive white teeth, "Holy…" Blue eyes opened and Sasuke felt a piece of himself cry out as pain colored the blue a darker shade. "Shit, S'uke… you are a bit bigger…" Muscles tightened experimentally and Sasuke's arms nearly gave out. Black eyes closed tightly and then he felt the tentative touch of fingers against his jaw, "Hey, it's okay. Move now."

Sasuke nodded and leaned down, both men arching, their breaths escaping in lustful bursts, as he captured Naruto's mouth in a tender kiss before pulling back up.

The feeling of moving even that little bit inside Naruto set Sasuke on fire. He moved the genie's legs until they rested on his shoulders and stood up on his knees. Bending the tan body until it formed a C-shape, Sasuke pulled out slowly before thrusting forward just as carefully, feeling every inch of the tight heat and how Naruto's muscles held him tight.

"So full," Naruto said and used his hand to push back black strands that stuck to Sasuke's forehead, "You feel so good and you're being so gentle but, Sasuke," His name took on a forceful tone and Sasuke met Naruto's blue eyes, "You don't have to be. I can see you trying to hold back, your muscles jumping from the strain… so fucking sexy. But, now, I want to see you let go. I want to feel you lose yourself," The blue eyes softened and Naruto smiled, filling Sasuke's heart the way no words could. "I want you to lose yourself… in me."

Well, except maybe those words. Sasuke nodded, wishing he could convey with this one look how important this moment was, how important Naruto was...

"Hold tight to me, Naruto," he whispered and his hips pulled back slowly once more before rocking forward harshly and repeating the motion again and again. Naruto's skin glistened with sweat and his hair fanned out behind him on the dark pillow. His tan hands held tightly onto Sasuke's triceps and he tightened his abdominals each time Sasuke thrust forward, rocking his hips as much as he could in his position.

"Oh fuck, Naruto…" Sasuke said and threw his head back. The feeling of being inside Naruto was exquisite, perfect and brilliant. The tan body moved in sync with his own until Sasuke forgot everything else but this moment and Naruto.

"Harder, Sasuke!" Naruto demanded and one hand left Sasuke's arm and wrapped around his own erection, "Oh… fuck…" he said and began jerking on the harden flesh.

Sasuke was nearly mortified when he felt a drop of drool at the side of his mouth but Naruto looked… wanton, beautiful, powerful, masculine… all rolled into one writhing body beneath him. The tan neck was thrown back and Sasuke could see as much as hear his breaths coming in and out.

He felt his climax building in his extremities and racing toward his core. For a moment he tried to hold it back, he never wanted this to end, he wanted Naruto like this forever… and he'd beg for it… wish for it if he had to.

"S'uke, close… so damn close… ahhhh…"

Naruto warned from beneath him and Sasuke felt the impossibly tight muscles close around him even tighter so that he was forced to fight for each thrust and pull. Whiteness hovered at the edges of his vision and he blindly cupped a tan cheek in his hand.

"Naruto… now, angel, now…" His dark eyes screwed shut, unable to remain open as wave after wave of pleasure hit him, shaking his body while he poured himself into Naruto.

"Sasuke! Oh god… Sasuke!" He heard Naruto yell and felt the muscles tighten around him. He forced his eyes open and saw the white cum splatter against Naruto's tan chest, his genie's mouth open in a silent scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he felt in control of his muscles again, Sasuke pulled out gently, drawing a long sigh from the boneless genie beneath him. He lowered one leg and then another off his shoulders and massaged the taut thigh muscles for a moment before grabbing his boxers off the floor. He cleaned them both and lay down next to Naruto, pulling him close once more.

Naruto rolled into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and intertwining their legs. He kissed the pale skin over Sasuke's heart before laying his cheek against the spot and closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke. That was a very… hmmm… satisfying wish," the genie whispered and Sasuke felt the man relax into his arms.

"Hn," he responded and nuzzled the blonde hairs on the genie's head. He wanted Naruto… still wanted him and honestly, he didn't predict that this feeling would ever go away. Now, how to get him… keep him? He only had one wish left and once the wish was made, Naruto would be sent back to wherever the demon, Kyuubi, was until someone else called him for him. Until someone else saw his brilliant smile and listened to his musical laugh. Until someone else forced him to give them wishes that broke his dobe's heart and held him like a favored plaything to dance at their whims.

Only one thing could be done and then he would have to hope that Uchihas really did always get what they wanted because it would be out of his hands.

Pulling Naruto close against his chest he closed his eyes and listened to Naruto's gentle breaths as they ghosted over his skin. He wondered if his wish would count, even if Naruto was asleep. Threading the fingers of one hand through the soft spikes, Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear.

"I wish you were no longer a genie. Free to stay here, where you were born, where you belong."

Nothing happened for a moment and Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down to see bright blue eyes staring back up at him.

"What did you do, bastard?" Naruto asked his voice monotone but Sasuke could feel the blonde's heart beat faster against his chest.

"I wished you free," Sasuke responded and half expected that the genie would push out of his arms and leave. Begin the life that he had been denied for so long. His arms tightened without conscious thought.

"Why?" Naruto said and he did push away slightly, leaning back in Sasuke's arms so he could see his face. Sasuke had never felt so vulnerable or scared under another person's gaze in his life.

"Because you deserve it. I don't want you to go back to Kyuubi and I don't want you to have to cater to anyone else's demands, wise or unwise. I want you to be happy." Blue eyes continued to look at him like they were waiting for something else, imploring him to take that last step, and he did.

"And because I wish you would stay here with me."

Sasuke felt the genie tense but before he could read anything in those expressive blue eyes, blonde lashes fell and Naruto sighed.

"That's too bad, Sasuke, because you have no wishes left."

The air left his lungs and somehow Sasuke was unable to pull in another breath. He said no… Naruto said no…

"Lucky for us, bastard," Naruto continued and smiled brightly, "I still have my last wish…"

Sasuke nearly choked as air flooded his system and Naruto didn't give him but a moment to recover before kissing him like Sasuke was all the air he would ever need. His wicked tongue ran along Sasuke's lower lip before he gripped the sides of Sasuke face and dipped into his warm mouth, humming in pleasure. "I wish you would stay with me, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and cupped Naruto's smiling face in his hands, "As you wish, dobe." A pale thumb ran over Naruto's cheek bones and down his nose before Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the genie's forehead. His pale lips mouthed 'thank you' although no sound accompanied the movement. When he pulled back he saw blue eyes shining with an emotion Sasuke wasn't ready to name just yet but knew reflected back in his own eyes.

"And now, Naruto, I want to hear you scream my name again." Sasuke smirked while leaning into Naruto's warmth, his pale hands trailing up golden arms.

Blue eyes widened and then narrowed with indignation, "You wish, bastard!"

"Whatever," Sasuke murmured and began kissing a trail down Naruto's neck, not surprised at all when nimble finger's curled into his hair and tan hips rocked against his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le gasp! The first time I've ever had to number something. Time for a wee little history snippet, my duckies. When Michelangelo sculpted the statue of David, a depiction of the soon to be King David the moment he decided to single handedly take on the giant Goliath, he used an artistic discipline know as disegno… the idea that the statue David was always there resting in the stone the way that our souls rest in our physical bodies. So there you have it. Let it never be said that I don't research my smut, I mean stories. Should any of you, by some off chance, win a million dollars because you knew this random bit of knowledge… remember who loves you. If you already knew it… WOW… just wow! Little geniuses are HOT!

Author's Note continued: And this is it guys. Last oneshot for awhile. I think I've paid my dues to the PWP gods. My plans are to finished "So Help Me God" for those who are interested and then start my next chaptered fic. So, we'll see how that works out…


End file.
